Super Smash Bros Universe The Return of Tabuu
by TheHero136
Summary: Tabuu has returned to wreak havoc on the world and it's up to Mario and friends to stop it. Caught up in the chaos newcomer Shaymin must join up with Luigi and Toon Link who are framed as criminals. They must try to prove themselves innocent, and stop Tabuu and his followers from destroying the world that they worked so hard to rebuild.(I do not own these characters Nintendo does.)
1. Prologue

Super smash Bros Universe

Prologue:Tabuus Birth

Onboard the cruiser SunSeeker flying over the Great Sea stood a doctor who was staring out on the horizon. The cruiser was on its return journey to the mainland. It had the shape of a battleship but had modifications such as wings and advanced engines for flight. For weeks it has been used as a research vessel for the Doctrr who himself was formally known as Doctor Terraster. He had an obsession with wanting to become the worlds most important scientist. He was often quite eccentric when it came to his work. He has made many achievements such as developing some advanced antibiotics to help fight disease and made a few unique machines that he uses in his experiments.

His biggest goal however was to develop and create an antimatter that he can use to create objects and manipulate other objects both living and non-living. This made him seem to other scientists more like a mad doctor or philosophical egghead who believes that his theories are actually closer to reality than science fiction. His only real friends were Col. Salveneon and Mr. Hablin. They worked with him when he first became a scientist. The Col served as the lead bodyguard and Mr Hablin became the ships cook. The Colonel walked up to the Doctor and began conversation. "Are you sure you want to host this conference, we have only just created the substance. We haven't tested it thoroughly."

"Oh relax my friend, I must show the world my creation and they will call me a hero. This is going to be a long remembered day, when I Dr. Terraster will show the world the true power of my antimatter."

"Dr. This isn't a wise decision. Our containment room can only keep the element in a condensed form in a specialized atmosphere. To expose it to outside elements could be extremely dangerous," replied the Colonel.

"Element 080 is not going to become unstable. I will carefully harness it's energy and then expand and manipulate it for the display. Unless you are insisting that I am not your captain and close friend who does not make the necessary decisions and led us to many accomplishments," stated the Dr. Rather harshly, "then I insist that you go to the display room and prepare for the show. Besides our guests have already arrived, you can't expect me to just send them off."

"Very well sir, my apologies," replied the Colonel who walked off and arrived at the display room, a circular room with a small table in the center. There were several guests and scientists sitting in the beaches collaborating and discussing their work and their lives to one another. In the second to front row stood Mr Hablin who was preparing for the show while typing on his computer. He sat next to him and began to speak, "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just scientists blabbering about their experiments to each other. I'm not surprised, they almost always end up bringing up their work when they start to chat, he continued, "how are you? Do you still feel like this experiment is wrong and shouldn't be presented yet?"

"Damn right, He is moving too fast and we have not seen Element 080 in full and don't know what it's effects are on test subjects, sure we have tested it on robots but not on living individuals and we have no idea what will happen, but he believes that everything is under control."

"Perhaps he is just anxious to show off the new element, he does believe he will be known worldwide after this opening," replied Mr. Hablin.

"Exactly my point, he is so anxious that he has become demented with the idea of fame. A scientist is suppose to help humanity and help understand the natural world, he only cares to become famous so he can have the glory of being the new master of creation. His attitude has changed and he is a different person. He is acting strangely and you know it."

"Look we have to just get used to it for a while, besides it will wear off eventually and your overreacting. I know that you get stressed out easily but you must have faith in Dr. Terraster who is after all our oldest friend and ally. I think you should relax, the show will be fine and nothing is going to happen."

The Colonel knew he was overly cautious when it came to things like this and he didn't need to be reminded of what happened last time he told Dr. Terraster his experiments were too unpredictable. He almost lost his job and friendship with the man. He tried to relax. "Maybe your right, these things do always get me amped up, I'll try to enjoy myself."

"Thank you," Mr Hablin replied, "let's get on with the show." Immediately the room darkened and the light centered on the table which lit up and revealed a holographic image of Dr, Terraster who himself walked out to an applauding audience.

"Greetings my fellow companions," he began, " today we are beginning a new era of science. We will understand the world in a way that's never been seen before. For years we have tried to make the world a better place but life is not perfect, their is despair, suffering, and pain. I have finally come to conclude that for there to be a perfect world some things must change dramatically. The idea that it will benefit everybody is an impossibility and has led to their never benefitting anybody. Not everybody is going to win, but that doesn't mean everybody is going to lose. What if we didn't have to live in a world with corrupt leaders and foreign powers shadowing over us. What if we could make a perfect world where no laws or rules apply. We are going to be the powers and we can rule over them. There is such a thing as a perfect world and it is finally within our grasps. Welcome, to SUBSPACE!

The table opened a hole in its center and a big cylinder with a black and purple substance stood in the center. The substance formed a small sphere and there would occasionally be little clouds produced very now and then sparking off and then returning to normal. "This is the first real antimatter," continued, "Subspace or originally called Element 080 even though it is not an element but a substance creates, modifies and even destroys matter. For once the world. If we can learn to modify it, we can make this world a better place. I am going to show you how we can modify objects when introduced to subspace. Watch the screen and see." Immediately a T.V. Screen came down and it showed Subspace in a glass tank where a small robot was working. The Robot entered the Subspace and it disappeared. A few seconds later it re-appeared but more than three times larger than before, it was as small as a shoe at first, but when it came out it was as big as a person. The audience gasped when it appeared and the Doctor just smiled. "And now I am going to test it's affects on people. Watch as I place my hand inside the Subspace and I will make a sword."

The Colonel immediately got tense, he couldn't believe he was actually gonna test himself. Mr. Hablin was just watching happily while the Colonel was getting nervous. He could possibly hurt himself and there was nothing he could do but watch. The Doctor typed a code and the glass container lifted up and there was a hissing noise. The Subspace didn't seem to react. The Doctor then placed his hand in the sphere and shut his eyes. The Colonel watched nervously as the Doctor held his hand inside and then 10 seconds later he pulled out a sword. The audience applauded and the Colonel gave a sigh of relief. Doctor Terraster held up the sword and everybody was happy. What happened next, was so unexpected and sudden that it looked like a nightmare.

The sphere gave a small outburst and slowly started sucking everything into it. People, machines, and other objects were being pulled into the sphere, it was madness people were trying to flee and everything went wild. The Colonel couldn't see Dr. Terraster and tried his best to crawl to Mr Hablin. "We have to get out of here!" Yelled the Colonel. Mr. Hablin who was clutching a bench nodded slightly. They started to crawl out when all the sudden the sphere exploded and expanded enveloping the entire ship in darkness. There were trophies of the scientists littered everywhere and in the center was a strange figure. He looked like a human but he had no flesh instead having a weird skin that made him look like a giant polygon. His body was blue and his center was a red sphere which functioned as his heart. He didn't walk but instead floated in midair and moved to two trophies that made the figures of Colonel Salveneon and Mr. Hablin. The figure then woke them and said, "Wake my friends we are at the dawn of a new age," said the figure, "I am stunned at this, It's so dark but it is beautiful."

"Where are we and how did-" the colonel stated but then realized what happened and then said, "we need to get out, NOW."

"What are you talking about" said Mr Hablin.

"No my fiends we are here to stay, forget the old world, welcome to the new world. My World."

"Dr. Terraster we must leave or we will die." Yelled the Colonel.

"Why leave, this is a perfect world and you WILL stay," commanded the figure, "That man you knew, gone is he, reborn as Tabuu." The monster then psychically forced Mr. Hablin to strangle himself. His right hand grabbed his neck and squeezed while his left was squirming furiously trying to stop the process. In a few seconds the man had died. Tabuu then raised his hands off his body and enlarged them. He named the right hand Master Hand since it masterfully killed its master and the left was Crazy Hand since it clawed frantically as the right hand killed Mr. Hablin. Col. Salveneon tried to escape but the hands caught him and crushed him. Tabuu then took his body and made it into a green robot who he called the Ancient Minister, he did the same to some of the other scientists and then he had everybody transformed into Ancient Ministers or molded into savage creatures called Primids.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA, THE WORLD IS MINE AND I WILL BE KINB FOREVER," Tabuu said acting like a maniac. Expanding his wings he said, "NOW IT IS MY TURN TO STRIKE!" He then released his wings and the shockwave slammed through this dark lifeless dimension.


	2. Chapter 1

SSBU Chapter 1

15 years later

It's been 2 years since the Tabuu has been defeated and most people felt he was gone for good. There was peace in the land and there was little need for armies or defense units since there were no forces that posed a threat to security. Evil warlords and kings were exiled and were no longer considered to be a danger. That didn't mean that armies didn't exist, they did but they were not excessively large. Occasionally there would be tournaments held such as the Heroes Tournament which was held on the day that Mario and his forces were victorious in defeating Tabuu. New recruits and fighters were always supported because they kept the tradition alive. Some of these new recruits were Slippy Toad of Star Fox, King K Kool from Donkey Kong, and Toon Zelda from the Zelda series. Another recruit was a Pokemon named Shaymin. He had to win a certain place in a tournament in order to gain acceptance as a fighter. This was not an easy task as there was much competition to get to fourth place, the minimum placement required to get acceptance. He would of flown to the registration center but he was in land forme and he had to get a gracidea to transform into Sky Forme. If he registered he would have rights to any equipment that a competitor needed to fight. The Gracidea flower was the only thing he needed. The receptionist was Pit. He had to fill in hours since he lost in a bet to Captain Falcon, and he didn't like being a receptionist much. "Next," he called. Shaymin then jumped up onto the desk, "Well your a little guy," Pit sneered.

"Looks can be deceiving." replied Shaymin, "Look are you gonna listen to me or what. All I want to do is fill out this thing and go."

"Sorry," replied Pit, "I just don't wanna be here. My fiend Marth says I'm too impatient and arrogant, this is punishment I guess."

"Sorry to hear that," Shaymin replied sincerely, "I'm a little impatient too so your not alone, I just wanna be a member so that I can be part of the crowd."

"I can understand that," said Pit, "Two years I wanted to be a member like you but I got stuck up in Skyworld watching the games instead of being in them. When Tabuu started fighting Mario, I got caught up in it and I learned the importance of friendship and kindness which I only took for granted when I was in Skyworld. The thing is friends are almost as important as weapons because they keep you going and give you a reason to fight. This competing thing is serious, some have tried this and failed horribly looking like losers and chose to exile themselves rather then try again. Some of these people included Waluigi who was Wario's brother and Paper Mario. Mario eventually convinced him to return and he became a little butler helping people in the castle, and he seems to enjoy it. It just goes to show that people can change, and speaking of change I still can't believe that Wolf the mercenary is now on our side. Remarkable isn't it, anyway you are up to a hard crowd and you need to start training if you want a chance to survive."

"Sounds tough, who am I up against." Questioned Shaymin.

"Depends, you could be up against someone like Donkey Kong who simply likes to beat people into the ground when he's angry and there's others like Ness who won't physically touch you but using Psychic abilities throw you into the wall and pin you. Then there are those like Samus who will just use a really strong attack in the beginning to weaken their opponents and then repeat it to finish off their adversaries. You better fill this out and train for the tournament tomorrow."

"Got it," replied Shaymin who filled out the form with Pits help and got a Gracidea flower, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," said Pit with enthusiasm. Shaymin then left and searched for the training arena, but he didn't see anybody. He kept walking and then saw two figures out in the fields that went to the edge of a mountain. It was Luigi training against Toon Link. Luigi was giving fists and kicks while Toon link returned arrows and his boomerang at him. Luigi shot a fireball directly at Toon link but he used his shield and deflected the shot back at Luigi. They were only training but to Shaymin it looked like they were really trying to defeat each other and they were. Interested he moved closer. Finally Toon Link had Luigi effectively pinned underneath him. "Give up, say it," Yelled Toon Link.

"Nope," replied Luigi who flipped and then went on top of Link. This time he had HIM pinned to ground. "Now you say it," Luigi smirked.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO, Im not gonna lose to you," Toon Link cried out. Luigi then started twisting Toon Link until he started to scream, "OKAY OKAY OKAY YOU WIN YOU WIN JUST LET ME GO." Luigi then released him and Toon link just layed on the ground. "How are you so good, somehow I can beat Link but not you.

"Thats what you get when you train against Mario." Luigi replied who himself fell to the ground.

"Wow that was Awesome," said Shaymin from out of nowhere. "How did you guys get so good." Embarrassed Luigi jumped up and said, "Uh hi, you must be one of the new recruits"

Toon Link then jumped next to Luigi, "You joining the Tournament. If you are the welcome to your new competitors. I'm Toon Link."

"And I'm Luigi." Interrupted Luigi.

"You know you guys look really cool," said Shaymin, "I was thinking mabye we could be friends."

"All right well if you wanna be friends you gotta convince us that you've got war it takes," said luigi, "Consider this a test of skill and if you win well be friends. What do you think Toon Link."

"I think we should be friends anyways, but lets see what you've got," said Toon Link, "No offense but you look a little small for a competitor."

"How come nobody says that to Pikachu. He is around my size but nobody says that to him." cried out Shaymin.

"Because you don't shock people with 1000 volts of electricity." replied Luigi, "And you-"

"Oh wait I forgot," Shaymin said. He then pulled out a flower and sniffed it. Shaymin then began to glow and started to change. At first he looked like a small bush with a plump body, short legs, and a small head. His legs enlarged and the head turned into that of a small dog in comparison. His petals on his sides sort of turned into a scarf and he looked like a small terrier. Luigi and Toon link both said "WOAH"

"I'm impressed" said Luigi.

"Me too, i didn't know you could transform. Whats your name," said Toon Link.

"Before I was Shaymin Land Forme, said Shaymin who then did a flip, "Now I'm Shaymin Sky Forme."

"All right, nice to meet you Shaymin," said Luigi, "Perhaps you got some stuff, who you wanna battle?"

"Don't care," Shaymin replied, "You pick."

"All right Ill go," said Luigi. "Hope your ready." Luigi then walked away from Toon Link and faced Shaymin, who jumped up and floated in the air.

"All Right, GO!" yelled Toon Link.

Luigi then charged Shaymin and tried to land a kick on the Pokemon but Shaymin flew up and shot an energy ball. The sphere slammed into Luigi and knocked him down. It was so sudden that Toon Link just fell to the floor laughing hysterically. He had never seen Luigi get so badly beaten so fast. Luigi then got up and jumped into the air, he then punched Shaymin into the ground. The Pokemon then looked up at the falling Luigi and watched him fall to the ground. He then charged at Luigi in a tornado and it hit him dead on, sending him crashing to the ground. Startled the Plumber couldn't help but ask, "What was that?"

"THAT MY FRIEND WAS AIR SLASH." said Shaymin. He then flew forward and fired another energy ball but Luigi was expecting it and fired an fireball back, destroying the sphere in a burst of fire. The explosion then expanded and seemingly slammed into Shaymin and Luigi. The smoke cleared and Luigi lay on his chest and Shaymin had disappeared. It took a moment for Toon link to realize that Shaymin hasn't disappeared but had flown into the sky avoiding the blast.

"Well Done Shaymin," exclaimed Luigi, "Well Done, consider yourself part of the team."

"You mean it," exclaimed Shaymin who flew down and went closer to Luigi.

"Of course," said Toon Link, "You have proven your worth and I think we could all be friends. Let us be known as the Trio of the Sidekicks."

"I like the Trio, but no sidekicks. Just THE TRIO, you agree Shaymin."

"Of course, sounds catchy. You guys are the first real friends I ever had, Thanks so much for accepting me as a friend and fighter."

"No problem, even if I did beat you I would want to be your friend anyway after seeing what your capable of. Let the world know Luigi, Toon Link, and Shaymin, THE TRIO!" And so the three became good friends and although they didn't know it, they would develop the strongest friendship that three friends could have. Their adventure was about to unfold.


	3. Chapter 2

SSBU Chapter 2

The Trio were on the plains when Luigi said, "Say why don't we have a contest to see which of us is the fastest, see that mountain over there, the first one to reach the Mountain wins. I bet I could beat you all."

"Are you kidding, I would beat you all so fast," exclaimed Shaymin, "Watch this." He then bolted through the air when something grabbed his leg and all the sudden he went flying back into a tree. Toon Links hookshot had grabbed him and thrown him back. Toon link and Luigi then bolted up the hill and were heading to the edge of the cliff which stood approximately 550 yards away. Shaymin recovered and yelled, "TRAITORS, YOUR GONANA PAY FOR THAT!" He then pushed off and went after them. They all tried to get past each other while trying to send each other back. Luigi would stop and trip Toon Link with his feet and shoot fireballs at Shaymin while Toon Link used his hookshot and Shaymin fired Energy balls.

Shaymin was able to use his ability of flight to his best advantage, swerving past attacks while maintaining speed. Luigi had strong jumps and although he wasn't that great at jumping straight up he was accomplished at jumping forward. Toon link was fast but had trouble speeding up so he used his weapons to slow down his enemies to his level of speed. The race continued and Luigi tried to gain the lead but realized he couldn't get past a speeding Shaymin. Shaymin so he stopped and crouched down. While the other two kept running Luigi kept cocking down until he released his green missile and he sped through Shaymin and Toon Link. He misfired so he boosted all the way to the mountain which ended in a cliff. He hit the ground and crashed into the earth and slid off the cliff which he grabbed just in time before falling into the Great Sea.

He grabbed the ledge and he tried to pull up. He slipped however and nearly fell off being saved by a quick reflex that allowed him to grab a vine that had been half buried under the Earth and had only half of the vine sticking out. He grabbed this part of it and held on with his feet dangling. Too tired from the race to call out for help he tried to swing from the vine so he could jump onto the edge in a flip. He started to swing when he felt the vine give and he grabbed the tip of the vine. The pressure was too great and the vine broke, he was falling into the Sea preparing to hit the water, he knew the impact would of kill him. Suddenly he saw the hookshot coming down and he grabbed it. He then got pulled up to see Toon Link at the cliffs edge with Shaymin above him. Luigi lost grip of the hookshot and fell again, the Pokemon then flew down and got ahold of Luigi's hand and started to pull him up. Once he reached the cliff, Luigi grabbed Toon Links hand and he got pulled up. Shaymin exhausted fell to the ground and collapsed. "Well Luigi," he panted, "You win, even though you almost died you still win."

"I need to get better at using that, if I could control it that attack of mine would the best ever. Sometimes I would have somebody like Marth try to attack me head on but I expect it and charge up my green missile and if I can concentrate enough I'll hit my enemy so hard that not only do I send them back but I also send them into a spiral where they keep on spinning until they high a wall or something." Just then Luigi just stared out onto the great sea watching the waves break. He then thought he saw a black object on the surface but he didn't pay much attention to it and he didn't focus on it. He couldn't help but wonder what it was and soon he realized that the object wasn't on the water but it was above it. The object was a small sphere that seemed vaguely familiar. "That couldn't be a, NO IT COULDNT!" He then got up and asked "Link Teloscope, Now!"

"Wait what, why do you-" Toon Link began to object.

TELESCOPE," Luigi yelled, "NOW!"

This time Toon link didn't object and handed Luigi his telescope. Luigi focused it until he got a clearer view of the sphere. It was purple like black in color and it had a very shape. It was a perfect sphere and it flickered. Luigi then got up and bolted down the hill. The other two just stared. "Luigi," Toon Link exclaimed, "LUIGI, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Toon Link then went after Luigi and Shaymin was left all alone.

"Hey wait up," cried Shaymin who himself flew after Luigi and now Toon Link. They all went down the hill that they had worked so hard to climb. They moved much faster going down than up. Toon link was able to cut off Luigi with a jump and yelled, "Where are you going, what's wrong?"

"I can't explain, I need to see Mario it's urgent," cried out Luigi.

"What do you mean you can't explain," asked Shaymin who appeared behind Luigi. "Your acting like it's going to be the end of the world."

"It may very will be if I can't reach Mario," cried out Luigi, "I'll explain along the way just follow me and try to keep up." He then continued bolting down the hill and the other two followed. Luigi the explained the Story of Tabuu and the first Subspace war and the adventure that he and Mario had two years ago.

"So wait, you think that Tabuu is back," said Shaymin, "and you think that what you saw on the Great Sea was Subspace."

"You got it," answered Luigi.

"But that isn't possible," Toon Link panted, "You said that Mario destroyed him. Subspace is extinct and that Tabuu couldn't of survived."

"That's what I thought too, but there was no mistaking what that was over the ocean. That was. Subspace and if there isSubspace, Tabuu is alive, and if Tabuu is alive, he may be recreating his army, and if he's doing that..."

"Then were in trouble," said Toon Link. "If what you say is true we have no time to lose."

"Your right, we need to get to Mario right away," replied Shaymin. Let's move." And so they took off and arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom and they went to the princess's castle.


	4. Chapter 3

Luigi and the rest of the trio ran through the castle searching for Mario, and they arrived at Mario's quarters. They saw a red carpet with a few bookshelves and a table. There was also an old refrigerator in the kitchen with a stove and sink. Luigi called out, MARIO, MARIO. WHERE DID YOU-"

"Luigi is that you.," said a voice.

"Oh Mario, there you are," answered Luigi, "I need to."

"YOU, IM GOING TO KILL YOU," screamed Mario, "YOU ARE AN OUTRAGE."He came out with a a plate of spaghetti on his face. He was ranting and raging without bothering to take off his plate. Luigi just looked horrified, "OH NO, I FORGOT!"

He then then flashed back 6 hours ago. Mario was in the kitchen reading the newspaper when he called, "Luigi."

"Huh," replied Luigi, who was reading a book.

"What do you want for dinner," he asked.

Luigi then walked to the refrigerator and opened it, he then replied happily, "LOTS OF SPAGHETTI!"

"NO, we had that yesterday and you had it the day before!" Replied Mario.

"Spaghetti," cried out Luigi.

"No," said Mario who was beginning to get annoyed.

"Spaghetti."

"No."

This continued for about 10 more times with Luigi crying out Spaghetti, and Mario answering no every time. Finally Luigi yelled as loud as he could, "SPAGHETTI."

"NOOOO," answered Mario, "You are not having Spaghetti for dinner, choose another food if you must but I say that we are having Tacos, they taste better and are more filling. Tough luck."

"Fine," replied Luigi unhappily. He close the fridge and walked to the door. He then stopped when he opened it and asked "Mario."

"Yeah," answered Mario with annoyance.

"Uhhh, I found what I'm having for dinner," said Luigi.

"What's that," said Mario

Its uhh, SPAGHETTI," he yelled he then threw a big plate of Spaghetti at Mario. It hit him in the face perfectly. Mario caught by surprise yelled, "OWWWW, WHAT THE...YOU GET BACK HERE LUIGI." But his brother had ran off laughing hysterically. (End of Flashback)


End file.
